1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable roaster for roasting flesh and meat using heat, and more particularly to, a portable roaster which can make fire with charcoal as well as with gas, has a case for storing extra butane gas container, and can cook the meat evenly by rotating the meat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to cook food, portable roasters using a gas range or charcoal have been widely used.
The conventional roasters have a baking pan, which is heated by a separate heating power. As the heating power, butane gas or charcoal is used according to a user's taste.
The conventional roasters cook food such as meat by an indirect heat, that is, the food is cooked by heating the baking pan on which the food is put.
However, the conventional roasters send up smoke when roasting the food, since oil or water generated during cooking directly drops on the fire source. Additionally, the roasters are deteriorated in the efficiency of fire since the fire is not dispersed evenly but concentrated on certain portions.
That is, heat of fire is concentrated only on certain portions of the food which is in contact with the baking pan, and thereby the food cannot be cooked evenly and the food is deteriorated in its own taste. If a user makes the fire stronger to cook all parts of the food, the surface of the food is burnt. In order to cook the food evenly, the user must turn the food over continuously.
Furthermore, the roaster for butane gas requires only the butane gas and the roaster for charcoal fire requires only the charcoal as the fire source. Therefore, the user must prepare various kinds of roasters and fire sources to use according to the user's taste since the roasters cannot use both charcoal and butane gas.